


The Sorting Hat

by sociallychallengednerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Inspired by Art, M/M, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallychallengednerd/pseuds/sociallychallengednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes where he'll be sorted into his own hands. Apparently the sorting hat take your choice into account. A short potterlock story based of a beautiful piece of art by Tio-Trile. Johnlock if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

> The art- http://tio-trile.deviantart.com/art/The-Sorting-Hat-252077789

"Sherlock Holmes." Professor McGonagall said reading the name from the parchment. She looked up at the group of first years yet to be sorted over her square-framed glasses.

Sherlock pushed through the crowd, the lanky boy elbowing people out-of-the-way. He walked up to the front sitting himself down on the hard wooden stool. Hushed whispers filled the room, as people through guess at his house. Sherlock couldn't help wrinkling his nose as he realized that the hushed word of Slytherin was the one most spoken. His blue eyes found his brother sitting at the Slytherin table. Mycroft watched him with an impassive face. next to his was an empty sit, and Sherlock shuddered at the thought of sitting down next to his brother at the table to the far right.

Sherlock's eyes were drawn to the opposite side of the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table. His eyes found the short blonde from the sea of red and gold. John smiled at his, but Sherlock could see his smile was tainted with bitterness. Sherlock could tell John knew he wouldn't be in the same house with the brilliant boy from the train. Sherlock had been cornered by a group of boys that he had insulted when John had stood up for him. He had called Sherlock brilliant. John didn't even get mad when Sherlock deduced him. The thought that he might lose his new friend the moment he got him sent a thorn of sadness through him.

The Professor set the hat down on his head. The brim fell down over his eye, and Sherlock could hear a few chuckles. Sherlock scowled pushing the hat back from his eyes so he could see. Sherlock could feel the hat moving on his head. The tear opening as the hat was about to announce his house.

"Rav-"

"I want to go to Gryffindor." Sherlock thought viciously.

"...Are you sure?" The hat asked. "What about Slytherin?"

"No." Sherlock didn't wouldn't be stuck in a house with his brother.

"But-" The hat began.

"No 'But'."

"..." The hat remained silent for a minute, and Sherlock was becoming worried it would accept his request. "G, ... Gryffindor." Sherlock grinned as the hat was taken from his head.

Sherlock glanced up at his brother as he hurried to his new seat beside John. Mycroft stared at his with wide eyes. His was mouth was shaped into a nice O. Sherlock chuckled as he took his sit. John grinned at him.

"I never would have thought you'd be in Gryffindor " He smiled shaking his head as he put a hand on Sherlock shoulder. The lanky boy shrugged.

"Did you know the Sorting Hat takes your choice into account?" Sherlock sent John a smiled.


End file.
